


Red Riding Hood Is The Big Bad Wolf

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Ribbons, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: “Hey, babe.” Stiles giggled, wiggling his eyebrows like the little shit that he was. “You’re looking mighty fine in this outfit.”Rolling his eyes till it almost popped off his socket, Derek sighed. The shit-eating grin his boyfriend was sporting at the moment made him want to punch him in the face but also kiss him breathless. He chose the latter because he’s stupidly in love like that.The younger man groaned loudly into the kiss, bucking his hips off the bed. When the two of them parted for air, he dropped limply back onto the mattress; eyes glassy and unfocused. It was the Alpha’s turn for a smug grin.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 94





	Red Riding Hood Is The Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing and kept getting flashbacks of when the Nogi possesses Derek, and I loved it.

“Hey, babe.” Stiles giggled, wiggling his eyebrows like the little shit that he was. “You’re looking mighty fine in this outfit.”

Rolling his eyes till it almost popped off his socket, Derek sighed. The shit-eating grin his boyfriend was sporting at the moment made him want to punch him in the face but also kiss him breathless. He chose the latter because he’s stupidly in love like that.

The younger man groaned loudly into the kiss, bucking his hips off the bed. When the two of them parted for air, he dropped limply back onto the mattress; eyes glassy and unfocused. It was the Alpha’s turn for a smug grin.

With fangs peeking from underneath his plush lips and wearing nothing but a red cloak, the hood of which covered his face in a deep shadow, the older man gave off an aura that was threatening yet enticing at the same time.

A shiver ran through Stiles at that. After a quick dart of the tongue to moisten his chapped lips, he whispered, “Derek.”

“What is it, Stiles?” The werewolf pushed himself off the man but didn’t move away. Instead, he hovered above the human, never breaking eye contact.

Beautiful ocean-like eyes flashed red and Stiles trembled, unconsciously pulling at the restraints on his wrist that ties him to the bedpost. Glowing red eyes followed the movement and the wicked grin grew bigger.

“Do you want me to untie your wrists, Stiles?” The older man spoke, caressing the red satin that bound the human’s wrists together. “You know we can’t do that. After all, this is the price you’re paying for making me wear that.”

The caressing hand slipped downwards, coming to a pause around the chest. Fingers grazed one of the rapidly hardening buds, making Stiles gasp. Derek let out a chuckle, continuing with his abuse.

It was fun watching the younger man start to fall apart under his ministrations. First, he only let out tiny gasps and squirmed in an attempt to get away from the assaulting fingers.

Then, the Alpha leaned down. Taking the other nub in his mouth, he gave it the softest lick followed by a harsh suckle. In reaction, the human’s body gave a violent jerk.

“Jesus, Derek-” Stiles gasped like fish out of water.

Derek merely hummed in response. The vibration of it making the paler man experience little tremors coarse through his body. Glancing between them, he noted his lover’s already erect cock was straining against his stomach at that point; thin, opalescent fluid pooling at the belly button.

A firm hold was keeping Stiles in place while his hips kept struggling to buck up off the mattress looking for some friction. After some time, Stilles whined.

“So impatient.” The Alpha reprimanded, although it lacked the heat behind those words.

Stiles nearly sobbed. “Come on, Derek, please, I want it.”

“Oh, you do?” Derek pulled his mouth off to speak. Glancing at the younger man and seeing him nod in frantic motion, he chuckled once again.

He crawled forward atop the human, looking for all the world like a predator that he was. Once he was right above his face, he halted. “Well, be a good boy and you might get it.”

Saying so, he gripped a handful of dark brown hair and guided the younger man to his own leaking cock. It didn’t take long for Stiles to take the hint. He opened his mouth and welcomed the intrusion.

Kitten licks to the tip of his length pulled out a throaty moan from the Alpha, eyes rolling back in pleasure. He gave a slow roll of hips, savouring the glide inside the wet hot heat of mouth.

The hood had fallen off his head at some point without his notice. Revealing a head full of dark hair and a sweaty forehead with some of the hair stuck to the creamy skin. He paid no attention to that.

Instead, he snapped his hips, picking up a brutal pace, not caring much for finesse. Manoeuvring his lover’s head whichever way he preferred. His sole purpose was to seek release.

Which he did. He didn’t manage to last as long as he’d have liked. He’d blame his impatience as he had been a bit pent up from anticipating their little play all day that day, making him pop a hard-on at the most inopportune times. He’d taken some preparations even. Hence, he was more than ready to shoot a load or two by the time they began.

Beneath him, his mate was humming unceasingly around his cock as he lapped his softening length. He pulled out before the little devil could work his magic into making him erect again.

He then scooted backwards, midway picking up the end of the cloak. He paused once he reached his intended distance. Contemplating for a moment, if he wanted to rip the riding hood off, he decided not to.

Looking down, his lover’s weeping length was just in sight. With his index finger, Derek reached down and caressed the underside of the cockhead.

Stiles gasped.

“Shh,” the Alpha shushed him before lowering himself to kiss the tip of the length. Then, he wrapped his lips around it. Derek sucked on the mushroom head as if it was his favourite lollipop.

“Derek, Derek, Derek, please.” The ‘wolf peered from between his lashes and noted there were actual tears running down his mate’s cheeks. He hauled himself back up; it would spoil all the fun if the younger man were to cum right now. He swiped the annoying cloak out of his way. _He was really regretting agreeing to wear this thing_. 

Without further ado, positioning him properly Derek sank down on the cock. _Had he mentioned he’d taken some preparations?_ Because his hole was slicked up with plenty of lube. He might’ve even overdone it as there was lube all over his thighs and between the crack.

He took his time adjusting to the length. Stiles did have a well-endowed dick even if it wasn’t as thick as his own. It helped that he’d climaxed once already. Took the edge off. Stiles, on the other hand, seemed to not be feeling much patience.

The man was whining low and throaty and managed to perform a few abortive thrusts before Derek gripped his hips. He wanted to give him a spank on the butt, however, the position was inconvenient. So, he opted for a slap against the side of his thigh instead.

“I thought we agreed on being patient, Stiles.” Derek drawled out the words while caressing the skin he’d slapped. All this time his mate had been trembling like a leaf from overstimulation. The pale face had taken a deep pink flush. Taking pity on him, the Alpha leaned down, pulling his lover in for a searing kiss. Stiles melted into the kiss, letting Derek sneak his tongue in.

Once the older man was satisfied he’d teased enough, he broke away. Also, finally began a slow rolling of hips.

Each thrust had the human let out soft, tiny groans. His eyes were screwed shut as if the visual imagery would be too much for him. The way Stiles was squirming under him, Derek figured he wouldn’t last long. But that was fine.

The night was still young.

“Are you ready?” Leaning onto his arms, the Alpha whispered.

“Hng?”

Derek raised his hips until the cock almost slipped out of him. Then ground back down. Stiles wailed.

After that, it was a brutal pace. With every thrust, he took the length deeper and deeper. The hood was bouncing and hitting the back of his head as he himself bounced on his boyfriend’s cock. He ignored it. Groaning once he managed to find his _good spot_ , he took his cock in hand. It was hard and erect once again.

In that moment, Stiles gave a violent jerk almost ripping away from his binding. Screaming out the older man’s name a couple of times, he ejaculated. The ‘wolf moaned when the erect length twitched inside him, filling him with spurts and spurts of cum. As the younger man rode out his orgasm, Derek put renewed effort onto seeking another release.

Scooting forward, uncaring of the cum dripping out of his ass, he stroked his cock vigorously until he too climaxed a moment later. Painting his mate’s face with ropes of translucent fluid. Stiles had come down the high and was looking at him with glassy eyes.

Derek reached out, unfurling his claws to cut the ribbon. The human slumped on the bed and rolled to his side as soon as the satin came off.

The Alpha smiled, moving to let him become comfortable; he placed a kiss atop the sweaty forehead.

“You did amazing tonight, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing.   
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. <3


End file.
